


【all炭】鬼后 5

by Saphirenne



Category: all炭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne
Summary: # 此章主童炭、无惨炭，黑炭略有提及# 再次强调：虽然中期有大量的鬼炭糖，但本文不走轻松快乐的傻白甜路线！虽然我是炭厨，但这和我想虐身虐心有什么关系呢😀另外我是个喜欢搞炭的恶劣成年人，此章有强制爱、强迫受孕与lj暗示，接受不了的孩子们与未成年们请直接离开哦# 本文是非常彻底的all炭，且炭无论在肉体还是精神上都不是1v1。前期是义炭双箭头，中期是无惨炭双箭头，后期仍然是个谜。因此有情感洁癖、肉体洁癖以及其他洁癖的孩子们请速度离开，千万千万不要下拉踩雷。# 关于雄性与雌性的身体构造请参考ABO。原本我是想用ABO设定的，但ABO有严重的性别歧视，AO无论在体力还是战力方面都差得太多，O又被直接打上只适合生育的标签，这不太符合我心目中的强强设定，所以我干脆自编了雄性与雌性。雄性与雌性的大体设定和AO相同，但是没有信息素，没有发q期，也没有标记与被标记，好吧我就是只馋AO的身子orz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【all炭】鬼后 5

**Author's Note:**

> # 此章主童炭、无惨炭，黑炭略有提及  
> # 再次强调：虽然中期有大量的鬼炭糖，但本文不走轻松快乐的傻白甜路线！虽然我是炭厨，但这和我想虐身虐心有什么关系呢😀另外我是个喜欢搞炭的恶劣成年人，此章有强制爱、强迫受孕与lj暗示，接受不了的孩子们与未成年们请直接离开哦  
> # 本文是非常彻底的all炭，且炭无论在肉体还是精神上都不是1v1。前期是义炭双箭头，中期是无惨炭双箭头，后期仍然是个谜。因此有情感洁癖、肉体洁癖以及其他洁癖的孩子们请速度离开，千万千万不要下拉踩雷。  
> # 关于雄性与雌性的身体构造请参考ABO。原本我是想用ABO设定的，但ABO有严重的性别歧视，AO无论在体力还是战力方面都差得太多，O又被直接打上只适合生育的标签，这不太符合我心目中的强强设定，所以我干脆自编了雄性与雌性。雄性与雌性的大体设定和AO相同，但是没有信息素，没有发q期，也没有标记与被标记，好吧我就是只馋AO的身子orz

炭治郎拢好凌乱的衣衫，目送无惨摔门而去。他确实有些恃宠而骄，仗着鬼王从未重罚过他，不仅当面拒绝了对方的要求，甚至肆无忌惮地表明他对无惨没有分毫爱意。

鬼王大概是顾忌炭治郎的身体初愈，尚需调养，因此连惩戒性的欢爱都一并省去了。炭治郎对无惨难得的宽容与温柔嗤之以鼻，他用衣袖狠狠擦拭双唇，又从玻璃盏中拣了块糖果。

炭治郎排斥无惨的一切，自然不想沾染对方的气味。这些糖果本是童磨带给他的，如今恰能驱散唇齿间残存的烟草香。待晶莹小巧的糖块入口，辛辣清凉的薄荷顿时绽放于味蕾。

炭治郎方想起身，清脆短促的琵琶音传入双耳，不过须臾便满目红莲，足下是卧于碧水之上的九曲桥。初春本无莲花盛开，教祖却用血鬼术维持花叶四季不败。莲花以人类的鲜血浇灌喂养，透着艳丽瑰奇的红，过于饱和明亮的色泽几乎刺痛了炭治郎的双眸。

他被鸣女传送至上弦二的地界，这必然是无惨的旨意。炭治郎空有鬼后之名，实则被当作宠物豢养。若他向无限城的主人撒娇服软，便能免受鬼王的凌虐，无惨待他也会温柔宠溺些，甚至在欢好之际多照顾他几分。若炭治郎惹恼顶撞了无惨，则会被对方打发至上弦身旁，遭受后者的亵玩。

鬼王的本意是想借此挫去炭治郎的锐气，毕竟被上弦轮番染指，即使心性坚如磐石也会屈服。可炭治郎早已敛了少年心性，被时光雕琢得愈发隐忍坚韧，硬是熬过了蹂躏。

然而无惨仍有迫使炭治郎顺从的底牌——鬼杀队与人类的性命。他已克服阳光，不惧日之呼吸，世间再无事物可威胁他。当初无限城血战，鬼杀队倾尽全力以命相搏，终究无法与无惨抗衡，人类的反抗以失败告终。面对此等困境，甘愿沦为质子的炭治郎别无选择，只得臣服于无惨。他所能做的，除了用身体服侍鬼王，便只有时而不遂对方的意，借此给无惨添些无伤大雅的不痛快。

“又惹大人生气了？”童磨折断莲茎，欲将妖冶诡谲的红莲别在炭治郎耳畔。后者挥臂抗拒，却恰巧被对方捉住手腕，于掌心印下一吻。

“没有无惨的允许，你不能碰我。”炭治郎皱眉，立刻抽回了手。

“既然大人将你送到我这儿，就是默许了我能享用你哦。”童磨揉捏着面前的软糯双唇，两指探入对方口中，熟练地挑逗玩弄。

炭治郎几欲咬住童磨的指尖。

“你若不配合，我明日便多吃几名少女。”

闻言，炭治郎果然不情愿地松了力道，任凭童磨搅弄自己的口腔。

“乖一点，我便不为难你。”童磨撤出手指，吻上肖想许久的人。他不急着伸舌，仅仅是和炭治郎唇瓣相贴，轻柔徐缓地反复磨蹭。仿若羽毛轻轻掠过双唇，炭治郎只觉得痒，不禁向后退了几步，被童磨及时揽住腰肢才免于落水。

“我们待你很好。闹了这么多次，你也该顺从了。”童磨抚摸着炭治郎的左耳，双唇擦过对方的下颚，随即舔上小巧的喉结。他熟知怀中人的敏感点，技巧高超多变，轻易便让炭治郎酥了身子。

“不要……”

细若蚊吟的拒绝令童磨停了手。炭治郎得以从情动中解脱，心内却惊诧于对方的干脆。

“强迫的戏码我已经玩腻了，何况现在是白日。”童磨抿唇轻笑，七彩的眸中波光流转，俨然一副风流轻佻的贵公子模样，“还是说，鬼后大人已经迫不及待了？”

“滚，下三滥。”

“你尽管挥霍我们的宠爱吧。可若那位大人耐心耗尽，你如何自处？”

炭治郎出神地望着池中的几尾锦鲤，不知有没有听进童磨的询问。

“你莫不是陷进了鬼王的温柔，以为大人宠你便是动了真心？”

“当然没有。”炭治郎凛冽了双眸，言语中是藏不住的轻蔑与冷意，“无惨根本不会拥有人类的情感。”

“虽然大人把你当娇媚的猫儿养着，开心了和你亲近，不高兴了就把你打发到我这儿……” 

童磨欲语还休，踌躇着酝酿了一会儿，随后凑到炭治郎耳旁悄声道：“但大人为你吃了黑死牟阁下的醋。”

这句话听着可笑，但也不是无凭无据。

若硬逼着炭治郎在众鬼间选择，他情愿与上弦一独处。童磨看似亲和，实则乖张恶劣，床上的花样最多，颇享受玩弄折磨人的乐趣。猗窝座追寻力量，对沦落至此的炭治郎没什么兴致，本应是最好的选择。可炼狱的死是炭治郎的心结，他无法冷静面对罪魁祸首。千叶温文尔雅，样貌俊逸出众，举手投足间带着书卷气，却是个不折不扣的伪君子。堕姬是女子，与她相处终归有些别扭。相比之下，只有黑死牟合炭治郎的心意，他与上弦一独处的时日便也长了许多。

无惨原本并不在意，然而黑死牟却妄想侵占炭治郎的生殖腔。鬼王独享孕育生命的腔体，也仅有他可以绵延子嗣。上弦虽能品尝炭治郎，却不可进入对方体内的生殖腔，黑死牟明显触犯了禁忌。

遭到重罚的上弦一连续多日昏厥，前不久才堪堪恢复。众鬼以为无惨震怒皆因黑死牟，童磨却看得透彻——炭治郎截然不同的态度才是令鬼王恼火的缘由。

三年前，无惨软硬兼施，想要使炭治郎受孕，却无法打开对方的生殖腔。他以鬼杀队的安危相逼，以无辜人类的性命做筹码，炭治郎最终松口答应。无惨哄着对方服下药丸，那是堕姬从花街寻来的，药性最烈，能够轻易点燃人类的欲火。

在无惨的威胁与药物的帮衬下，炭治郎想要放松自己的腔口以接受鬼王的侵占，可身体本能地排斥恐惧，根本不受他的意愿控制。无论炭治郎如何努力，他的生殖腔始终紧紧闭合，再激烈频繁的冲撞都无法将其破开。最终，在鬼王的示意下，三名上弦轮流与炭治郎缠绵，直至后者的腔口因体力耗尽而无法闭合，无惨方才如愿以偿地用浊液填满紧致湿热的腔体。

可是面对黑死牟，炭治郎竟毫无抗拒，直接顺从地打开了生殖腔。虽然黑死牟并未真正进入对方的腔体，可这天壤之别的待遇足以令无惨怄火。

“嘛，我也只是随口一说，那位大人的心思根本琢磨不透。”童磨见炭治郎神色不佳，立刻停止回忆，开始甜言蜜语地哄对方宽心。

“不过，你对黑死牟阁下还真是特别。”

TBC


End file.
